crystalisrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nations
" We watched as they marched south. With each step, a foundation. With each new village, a populous. These "Humans" they call themselves; they will usher in a new era of great tribes. These tribes will not war over the right to survive, but over their ideals, customs, and beliefs. These nations will simultaneously unite and divide their kind" -Elven Shaman Historians throughout the ages of earth have studied and categorized the rise and fall of nations in the real world: each nation having it's own customs, beliefs, problems, solutions, and personality. This holds no differently in the world of Crystalis. Nations have their own uniqueness that comes from their differening beliefs, customs, rituals, and governments. Often these ideas will clash with those of another nation and spark tensions between them thus stoking the pyres of war. It is worth saying that though we describe these countries as having rules, customs, and general personality; characters from these nations are, while not exempt from affect or rule of these nations, are exempt from having to be a clone of their nation's personality. For instance, just because you ar a Titanian, does not mean that you have to be a paladin of Antares or even really follow his tenants, but the majority of people around you would. Andurand Name: Andurand (Ahn-duhr-rahnd) Adjective: Andurandie Colors: Yellow, Red, White. Flag: Two yelow, double lined stripes intersect on the bottom right of a field of red. A white hammer and anvil symbol rest in the middle of the flag. Government: Mercantile Republic Andurand is a mercantile republic with a long, stable history of prosperity. The nation uses it's rich mineral deposits to fuel it's renowned forges which are handled by some of the most skilled smiths in the world. Their people are hard working, but are known to be very inwardly focused and judgmental. Astrellas Name: Astrellas (As-trell-lahs) Adjective: Astrellan Colors: Currently red, gold, and black. Flag: Two vertical stripes of red border a single strip of black. The gold symbol of a spear and shield in the center of the flag. Government: Totaltarian Empire Astrellas is a fairly large country with a fairly turbulent past. Recently reorganized due to a intense civil war, the Astrellan government has become more authoritarian in its nature. The new governing body is popular with the majority of the Astrellan people. Though there are some pockets of resistance, these are becoming few and far between. Islelamore Name: Islelamore (Ahyl - la - mohr) Adjective: Islelamoran Colors: Blue, White, Black, Gold Flag: A blue x on a white field. The x converges in the middle of the flag where there is a circle of blue behind a golden star. 22 black stars adorn this flag, and together with the goldenstar in the middle, represent the 23 nation-states of Islelamore. Government: Confederate Union Islelamore is one of the most varied nations on the continent. They are a confederacy made up of several independent city states; each with it's own set of laws and institutions. The confederate government is located in Mersscene where a senator from each state is sent to represent their state's interests in the confederacy. Iselamore holds many miles of rich coast and fertile mountain lands full of olives, fruits, and minerals. Roisciase Name: Roisciase (Roh-sey) Adjective: Roisaire Colors: Red, White, Gold, and Blue. Flag: Three stripes; one red, one blue, and one white, in that exact order, adorn the Roisaire flag. A golden bird acts as a centerpiece upon these three fields. Roisciase in an interesting place to say the least. With a long history of maritime trade and naval activity, Roisciase currently fields the largest navy in the world. They are a passionate, imaginative people whom are known to proudly, and sometime violently, stand up for ideas such as freedom, justice, and equality. In addition to this, Roiscaise is said to be home of some of the best spies and beguilers known to humanity and it is because of this fact that the other nations are generally hesitant to trust their government. Titania Name: Titania (ti-tahn-yah) Adjective: Titanian Colors: Silver, blue, Purple Flag: A single purple, diagonal stripe on a field of blue. A silver hippogriff gripping a sword dons the center. Government: Divine-Right Monarchy Titania, nation of Antares, land of paladins and home of many a courageous soul. Titania is one of the oldest countries in the world. In addition to that fact, the ruling monarchy has not changed families for the last 10 generations. While Titania is a fair country, it is also a very lawful one. Critics to the Titanian culture have called their system rigid and inescapable, but Titanians would argue that their is a certain pride and tranquility in agrarian lifestyles. Yomraih Name: Yomraih (Yahm-rye) Adjective: Yomren Colors: Green, Black, Red. white Flag: Three stripes, one red, one black, and one green are displayed. The symbol of the Vasilic order is displayed upon the center in white. Government: Theocratic Oligarchy Yomraih is said to be the cradle of Civilization. The Yomren would have you believe that theirs is the first among nations and that it is they who seated mankind's place upon the land. Yomraih is a very religious place where superstition and piety run rampant. The Vasilic order, said to be the first organized worship in Anatole, finds its' roots here. Her people are hardy and mistrusting, but despite this Yomraih has made leaps and bounds in the feilds of the Arcane and Mathematics.